Aitai
by sweetbubbelgirl
Summary: Hinamori amu wants love. Ciel phantomhive wants information, So they make a deal. Sadly. Sometimes, Things don't go as planned.
1. Eyepatch guy?

_Ring...Ring...Ring..._

Amu growled tiredly and she turned to her side.

_Ring..ring...Ring..._

Amu sighed and rubbed her eye "Alright, alright, I get it" her hand searched for her alarm clock and pressed her hand on it. Today, She had a art competition at school._ Oh god, I'm so happy..._

She stood up groaning as she stretched, Yawning she got a hold of her hairbrush and fixed her pink hair, She put on her her cool and spicy school-uniform clothes. Ah, What a beautiful day! It made her almost forget that she had-

"AMU-CHAN~!" Four annoying voices pipped up.

-_them_

_Oh wel..._ She sighed and smiled "Good morning you four, Did you sleep wel?" her four chara's giggled

"Yeah! mikki didn't dream about yoru this time!" Ran cheered. Miiki's face was cherry red "N-Not true! I never dream about him!" sue and dia just giggled. Amu laughed "Lively as always huh?"

"Souldn't you worry about school?"Dia said with concern in her voice. I blinked turning my head to the alarm:_7:35..._  
>Amu's eye twiched "Oh man..."<p>

_0_0_

Midori looked as her daughter came rushing down from the stairs. She smiled "Amu! are you going to ea-" Amu passed her mother with the speed of a mercedes "NO TIME! BYE MOM LOVE YOU!" and with that ran out the door.

midori blinked "Oh my, Children these days. Maybe she found a boyfriend?" At that, Tsumugu chocked in his food "WHAT!"

_0_0_

"Late again? Becoming quite a habbit doesn't it? Rima said at the other side from the phone, Amu could hear the teasing tone in her voice. "Rima~ not my fault. The alarm clock was being stupid again! Blame the alarm! not me!" She whined in the phone "Anyhow, I'm coming to school so comfirm the teacher about it please!"

She heard her friend sigh "Fine, I will, Just be here soon."_Ha! Victory!_ She smirked smugly at the phone, Knowing rima wouldn't see it anyway.

"Oh and amu?"

"Yes rima?

"Whipe that smug look off your face" _Ah, Rima knew her to wel..._

"Will do rima, See you at school" She flipped her phone shut. She started walking at a slow pace to school, Knowing she was late anyway.

"Amu chan, Are you going to confess your love to tadase kun soon?"Dia asked. Ran nodded her head "Yeah amu chan! Today if your faithful day!"

Amu stopped walking as her ears perked up and send ran a questioning look "Huh?" Miki smirked "We readed your horoscope for today and it said that today your true love will come tru- Getting red are we?"

Amu blushed and stomped away "I don't believe that crap! Now let's go!" She yelled. Sue gasped "but amu-chan! they are real! It worked for me!" Amu rolled her eyes "You guys don't even have a horoscope! Besides do even-" She was interrupted by a low chuckle. Amu blinked and turned her head to the course of the voice.

her eyes went wide. _Oh god..._

A boy sitting on a bench with soft-black hair. He was handsome and somewhere in her age. She only saw one one of the guy eyes because the other was covered in a eyepatch. Such a flawless pale skin she almost had a need to touch it. Soon she realized that he was chuckling at the small puppy infont of him. _Lucky puppy..._

Amu soon found herself blushing _How cute! He's probbaly a animal lover! What a perfect guy!_

"Amu chan, Stop drooling, He might see it" Ran said teasingly. without knowing, Amu tightend the grip on her back and blushed as she looked at her "S-Shut up!"

Mikki chuckled "To late, He saw her" she said. That made me turn my head back to the guy.

The guy seemed to look at her with a amused look, raising his eyebrow.

Amu felt blood rush to her cheek out embrassment. She got caught. _Fuck..._

_Darmn pretty boys and their awsome looks!_

_**I Donno what got me wirting this, I Guess i was bored. xD Seriously, If you want a: first love on sight story or, stories where they fall in love fast, then this is not the story for you xD I mean. Seriously, Ciel knows elizabeth for years and still thinks off her a a Sister or whatever (gotta admit, The chapter where elizabeth fought with swords was awsome xD) Also! Don't be hard on me! i'm not a very good *hides in emo corner***_

_**Also if you have idea's for the story, Feel free to talk xD Also- Sometimes M rated for...Wel. dirty words xD Don't say i didn't warn you~  
>Ciel: If you don't review, I will send sebastian to attack you.<br>Amu: I don't really think they mind that...  
>Ciel: What do you me- Oh...Ohhh...*Cough* Nevermind ...<strong>_


	2. A Pawn?

**Title: Aitai**

**Parings:Ciel and Amu (Ciemu? Amiel? xD) and maybe more in the future xD**

_**(Romance/Humor/Drama)**_

wind passed both the children, Making their hair blow in the air. But the breeze didn't make amu any bit more comfortable.

"H-Hi"She said nervously, She cursed in her mind,not happy with her stuttering.

Silence was heard between them, Amu gluped. He probbaly thought she was e weirdo or something! Or worse, a stalker! Oh god! please no everything but that! it would be so em-

"Hello"

Amu blinked, Did he just talk? Seeing the the wry smile on his face answered her question.

Amu's inner self started squealing as he stood up and took some steps towards her, He still held his wry smile "What's your name miss?"

Amu blushed "M-My name? My name is H-Hinamori amu!" She sounded more like squealing in her guy tilted his head slightly "What's a beautiful young lady like you doing here _alone?_" Amu, to dazed by his looks didn't notice anything wrong with the sentence.

"I'm g-going to school-..uhhmmm" Amu rubbed the back of her neck "What's you name anyway?"

he chuckled "_Ciel phantomhive, _miss hinamori" Okay, So he's not japanse, not that it matters.

"So, Ciel-kun...I- I mean! it's alright to call you that right!" she put her hands infont of her, As if trying to say stop.

"Go ahead" He replied smoothly. totaly obivous to her embrassment.

"So, Ciel-kun...Are you new here? I have never seen you around.." she asked carefully, looking in his blue eyes for any emotion. "She's SO flirting" She heard dia whisper behind her, the other three giggled, She would have strangled them if she could.

Ciel smiled cutely "Yes, Something like that."

amu totaly swooned by his cute smile, had to pinch her leg to keep her from fainting "A-Anyway, I have to go to school now, Or else my teache-" He cut in "Want me to pick you up from school?"  
>Amu felt like she could die happy now, But realization hit her "But...Don't you have any school yourself?" she asked.<p>

"No, Not really, My mom still has to sigh me up for it"

"O-Oh" How stupid, She could have thought of that herself "T-Then, I'll see you at Seiyo elementary! it was nice to meet you!" She waved at him and skipped off.

Ciel watched her till she was out of his sight, He smirked eagerly.

-0-0-0-

"Ouch! ouch ouch! OUCH! Stop it rima!" amu cried.  
>Rima pouted "Payback, You said you be back soon, It's already lunch time!"<br>Amu looked at yaya out the corner of her eye, Asking for help.

Yaya smiled childishly "S-Sorry...but when it comes to rima...I'm to scared to help, besides! i and tadase are studying together right now" She pointed at tadase who seemed to be very deep in thoughts reading a book.

Amu sighed, Oh wel. At least he still looked cool. Amu leaned on the table infont off herself "but it'd not like i missed something important. the drawing contest begins later doesn't it?"

"Doesn't change the fact your a idiot"

"Riiiiimmmaaa~"

-0-0-0-

Ciel opened the door and walked in with heavy steps "Sebastian! i'm home! Go hurry up and- My god, Is that a frilly apron?" He watched in horror as he saw the man named sebastian cooking dinner in a cute apron, Sebastian looked up and blinked as he started to stare at he apron and then back at ciel.

He smiled creepy "Like it? Young master?"  
>Ciel just rolled in his eyes and plopped down the couch.<p>

"So,If i may ask, did anything happen alone? I was suprised you wanted to go on your own, Young master likes being treated like a child,after all" he teased. Ciel wanted just to snap his neck right there, But he was a gentleman, He had to behave. He grunted "I met a stupid girl with pink hair"

Sebastian raised his eyebrow and tried to hide his smile "Your new girlfriend maybe?"

"Don't be stupid. Elizabeth is my fiance! Besides, We're here in japan for a reason" He snorted.

"Then what is she, if i may ask?"

Ciel let out a sudden small laugh, but it wasn't the laugh of a child. He anwered with a sadistic smile:

_"A new pawn in our game"_

-0-0-0-

_**DUU DUUU DUUUU**_

_**Wel, At least, Something happened xD**_

_**Also, If you want ikuto to apear in the story, or better, Alois..I'll think about it xD**_

_**Ah wel xD i feel like the story lacks something so i'll work harder to make it better D: **_

_**Amu: What the hell? Why do you compare everything in your life to chess?  
>Ciel"*shrugs* Ask the maker of ny character. bes-<br>Alois: *jumps on ciel* CIEEEEEEEL~ How is y-  
>me: BAD BOY ALOIS! OFF!<strong>_

_**Sebastian: I HATE DOGS! D:**_

_**Me: Also, note to everybody with a dog. Keep him or her inside if you don't want to find you dog all bones the next morning...**_


	3. The drawing and a very gay guy!

"Okay class, Today. we are going to make your drawing for the contest"

The whole class groaned in agony.

"I'm happy to see everybody is so excited, Now grap your pen and draw the first thing that comes to your mind, Something...Beautifull" the teacher sighed deeply and had a love-struck look on her face, God knew what she was thinking about...

"Hohoho! Me with my amazing drawing skills will win!" Saaya yelled. But everybody ignored her.

Amu was deep her thoughts. Drawing something special? She could draw tadase? ...Or the sea?...Maybe something else then? Nagihiko saw the uneasy look on her face, He patted her shoulder and smiled "Thing about something you like amu, Like flowers...Or your family maybe?

Amu sighed as she looked back at the white paper lying innocent on her desk.

_Something...Special..._

"_**Drew, Draw, Drawn!**_"

Amu's eyes grew wide in horror as she felt her hand move on her own "No! No! no!"She tried to stop her hand, Which miserably failed.

When her hand stopped, She trew a evil look at miki, Who gave a smug look in return "Take a look at the drawing"

Amu blinked as she slowly turned her head back to the paper, Her eye twiched "H-Holy...Shit? " She knew a child her age shouldn't curse but..

The drawing showed ciel and amu sitting on a bench, Ciel was smiled sweetly and holding her hand. Amu herself was laughing and blushing while she leaned her head on his shoulder.

"What the hell miki! If somebody sees this the-" To late.

A girl in the class squaled "Amu-san! Who is that boy!" "He is super cute" A other said.

"Is that amu's boyfriend! So cool!"

"That guy looks like he comes from a other country! I told you amu's boyfriend was french!"

Amu almost snorted at the girls, Great, More rumors. Life is just so great. Yaya leaned herself on amu, and took a closer look at the drawing "Ooh~ That is super cute!" She yelled childishly "Is that amu's boyfriend? He looks suuuuuuper good~ Don't you think too, Tadase?"

Amu froze. Tadase! She almost forgot him! If he saw this...Then...Amu made a dash for the drawing, When she almost reached it, Somebody was faster than her, Saaya.

The woman bit her nails as she examined the drawing "Tch...Not bad, Hinamori amu! B-But my drawing is going to be way better!"

Amu sighed in relief until she heard tadase's voice "Would you mind handing it over " Amu gasped as saaya gave the drawing to tadase, When he looked at the drawing his eyes widened, Amu tried stop him "N-No! wait! That drawing-"

"Is very good" Tadase smiled as he responded. Amu felt wind pass her as she froze at her place "Hah?"

Tadase smiled sadly "To tell you the truth, I didn't know you had a boyfriend. But i soud have known somebody as beautifull as you would have a boyfriend"

Amu would have blushed if it wasn't for the first part "But i! H-He is not my boyfriend!" Rina made a 'Pfft!' Sound as she took a look at the drawing "You don't have to deny it amu...But i could never guess you would get somebody so good looking..." She said slyly..

Amu felt hopeless as her chara's laughed at her sitaution.

"BUT HE'S NOT!"

_0_0_0_

**After school-**

_0_0_0_

Amu walked, Once she was off the school ground, She fell on her knees.

"Come on amu chan! Be happy! you won the contest!" Dia cheered.

"Easy for you to say, Red-hair. Now i have everybody thinking i have a boyfriend! Do you know how emmbrasing it feels!" She whined in response, And only got a smile in return.

Sue laid herself on amu's head "But i don't think it was nice that you trew miki in your bag as puinishment, Amu chan" Sue said. Ran nodded.

When amu wanted to response, A familiar voice was heard "Hello, "

Amu blinked a few times when she saw ciel standing infont of her "O-Oh...Sorry, I didn't see you there" Ciel smiled at her nervous look "It;s okay. Shall we go? "

Amu raised her eyebrow "Are you from a royal family? I never realized before that you speak so neat"

"Ah, Sorry, I guess it's in my families blood. Why? Does it bother you" He asked with a worried look. Amu felt herself swoon again in his charms "N-no! Just saying," She stood up and brushed off the imaginary dust on her skirt.

Ciel laughed with his eyes clossed **(A/N: CUTENESS IS OVER 90000000! Dx) **Amu stared at the laughing boy, It sounded cute, But...Why did it also sound so...Fake? "Wel, then miss hinamori, Let's go on before your mother starts to worry" Amu nodded as they started walking in silence.

Amu secretly watched him, Mostly at his eyepatch "Ciel, Can i ask you something.." He looked over his shoulder wiith a questioning look "Yes?"

"Why do you wear a eyepatch?" She saw him stop and stare at her with a startled look "Y-You don't have to answer if you don't want to!"

He opened him mouth to say something until...

"SEEEEBASS-CHAAAAAN~"

Something red came out of the bushes. She saw the alarmed look on ciel's face as he said "Y-You!"

Amu blinked a few times as she found out the red thing was a man. "Brat! Where is my Sebas-chan! You can't hide him! we are FATED to be together!" The red man hugged himself in a very gay way, What shocked her more was...

"Darmn it grell! I'm rather busy right now" Ciel yelled angry. "Didn't know you had a girlfriend, Two brat's in one, How fustrating" He huffed in annoyance.

"Oh please, She's just a other pawn in my game! don't be stupid, You gay idiot!"

_Whaaaaat?_

"I'm A woman! A WOMAN! Urgh! I going to murder you both!"

"_WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON!"_ Amu yelled as she glared in confusion at the two men.

Ciel stared at her and then smirked "Welcome to our life, _Hinamori amu_."

_0_0_0_

_**Meh, I don't hate grell, But don't like hin either xD Wel, Right now, Life sucks for amu. And ciel's true self came out!**_

_**Alois is also going to enter soon, Why? Because i'm mixing the manga with the anime xD it's a total lol.**_

_**Alois: I'm to sexy for mah shirt~ To sexy for mah shirt~!**_

_**Amu:...Ever thought of jumping off a cliff?**_

_**Alois: No, Why? :D  
>Amu: You Sould.<strong>_

_**Alois: Pffft! so cute, Always making jokes, *hugs amu*  
>Amu: *glares* Why you motherfuck-<strong>_

_**Ciel:DON'T say it.  
>Amu:...Motherfucker..<br>Ciel:THAT'S IT! A time out for you! Young lady! D:  
>Amu: But i-!<br>Ciel: TIME OUT! *points at corner***_

_**Amu:..Ugh...*sits in corner***_

_**REVIEW PLEAWSE! :D**_


	4. Running, Just like that

Amu was screwed, Simple as that.

At first she met has hot boy who she thought could be her boyfriend, and after a gay guy appeared, He went badass style and became a prick!

"hey...i can hear you, you know"

She blinked, Ciel held a extreemly irritated look on his face as he crossed his arms "Oh yeah" She muttered.

"Amu chan look out!" Ran yelled. Amu saw the man named grell aim his chainsaw at them "Die!" he yelled out, Amu glupped as she saw how sharp his teeth were, She took a step back.

Ciel smiled mockingly at this "Are you scared? Want to go back go to your mom? How useless"He scolded in a teasingly way, Amu glared at him "I never asked you for a option"

Ciel ignored her as he turned his head to grell who was about to attack them "Get out our way, Grell" Grell snorted as his flipped his red hair, "No, I just got my chainsaw back, _again_" He muttered the last part "also! I want to test it! and seeing how you brats are here~" he giggled in a very girlish way, Making amu think if he was a hooker.

"Suit yourself" Ciel turned to amu, She blinked "Wha-" She was answered by ciel getting a hold of her hand and running "W-WHAT?" She yelled out in suprise, She could hear grell screaming in distance something about 'Evil brats' and 'their puberty'

"What are you doing!" Amu yelled at the boy as he started to pick up a faster pace, "Look behind you!" He huffed.

Amu blinked and she looked behind her shoulder "Eh?"

Grell was running after them waving his chainsaw in the air "I'M GOING TO MURDER YOU!" And with that, Grell started to run faster. Amu could only scream as his chainsaw cut a piece of her hair.

"RUN! EYEPATCH! RUN!" She yelled with tears in her eyes. Ciel's eye twitched as he stared at her in disbelief.

"WHAT DOES IT LOOK LIKE I"M DOING!"

**10 minutes later**

"Do you think we lost him?" Amu asked in fear, Grell passed her _'Top ten scary things list'_ Pfft, And she thought clowns were scary..

Ciel slowly stood up from the bush they were hiding behind, He looked around for any sigh of the crazy red, He sighed in relief "No, Let's go. I still have to bring you home"

At that amu frowned "What? Hey! I just found out that you're a prick! And you still want to bring me home?" Ciel groaned at her use of words "Listen, Stupid pink. I have a life to live, Alright? So if you just-"

"I FOUND YOU BRATS!"

They both screamed in unsion. Chara's excluded, They already went gome, Not that amu noticed...

**10 minutes later...Again**

"Did we lose him this time for real?" Amu collasped on her knees, as she looked tiredly at the boy next to her, Who was trying to regrain his breath.

He sighed "I guess so" he stood straight as he glared at amu with a mocking glare, Amu, Feeling insulted, Glared back "W-What?"

He didn't answer.

"Seriously dude, What"

He still didn't answer.

"...Dude, Don't glare at me like that, It feel like im getting mentally raped.."

At that, Ciel blushed as he glared at the other side "I'm leaving, Your home is pretty close right? Well then, Bye" He started walking away, But he stopped after a while and looked over his shoulder wiith a amused glare.

"Besides, Your panties were showing back there, You seriously need a longer skirt"

...

...

What? Amu felt her cheeks burn in embarrassment "What..?"

Ciel snorted "Didn't you hear me, _stripes_? Wear a longer skirt next time" With that he proudly walked away, Leaving amu rethinking what she just heard...She gritted her teeth and started randomly yelling insults like:...

"YOU PIRATE PROSTITUTE!"

_0_0_0_

She skipped her last minutes back house as she saw her chara's flying towards her with scared faces. She blinked "What's up with you guys?"

"A-Amu chan..." Dia began,

"S-Soming is happening at our house" Sue cried out, Miki and ran nodded.

Amu raised her eyebrow as she laughed "Don't joke with me, Seriously" She giggled "i'm not going to fall for it"

"We're not joking!" Ran pinched amu's nose "Ouch!" she yelled "That wasn't needed!"

Amu sighed at her chara's while rubbing her nose, She ignored the rest of their speech. When she looked at the direction of her house, she froze.

A huge crowd all over house, scared and curious about something, What scared her more, Was when she saw alot of police cars, One of the police men came up to her and shook her shoulder gently.

"Are you hinamori amu?" the man had lightly husky voice, Amu mentally slapped herself, That isn't even important!

Amu nodded her head "Y-yes," Amu frowned as the man looked at her with pity."Why?" The man answered in a calm but sad tone:

"I-i don't know how to say this"The police man scratched his ear, "Just say it" Amu snapped at the man, The man frowned lightly at her attitude but answered:

"_Your family was murdered.."_

Amu was silent as she laughed and took it for a joke She wanted to kick him for saying something like that, Did he think this made him cool or something?

The man frowned at the young girl "Your family was murdered just while ago, Hinamori san"

Amu was about to laugh again, If it wasn't for the blood she saw on his shirt "T-that blood.." She stuttered as she trembeld lightly, He blinked as he looked at his shirt.

"This... Is our little sister ami's blood" Amu's eyes grew wide. Terrified, She took a step back. "N-No...You...Are really not kidding?"

The man sighed as he shook his head.

Amu trembeld lightly as the man patted her shoulder.

Her family...Her family was...**dead.**

the word kept repeating in her head as she felt on her knees. Tears made its way down her cheeks as she let out a small scream...

...

_**...Wow...and i thought i wasn't the person for dark things xD **_

_**UGH! still improving my wirting, But i'll do my best! Also, If you are wondering why ciel didn't call sebastian when he was running away from grell. Is because he wants to do things on his own :D (..Not that he will succeed..)**_

_**Poor amu...Seriously, Losing your family is a sad thing..I DON'T WANT TO LOSE MY MOMMY! D:...EHEM! anyway xD amu's family is dead ...Or not? Or are they ?...Or not? xD Whoooooo knoooows~ OH! that's right! I DO! xDDDD**_

_**Yes, I'm being a bitch on purpose~ xD**_

_**So, What do ya think is going to happen~? STATE YOUR OPTION BITCHES! xDD**_

_**Alois: Holy shit dude, You just lost your mom, AND! how do you feel?**_

_**Amu:...Quite normal...  
>ALois:...ISN'T SHE ADORBALE! *hugs amu*<br>Amu: UGH!  
>Ciel: DON'T TOUCH MY SLAVE!<strong>_

_**Amu: WHAT'S UP WITTH YOU PEOPLE!**_

_**Till next time! ...That is...If you don't get raped by a clown *Serious face*...**_


End file.
